Fighting on the Edge Part II The End of Innocence
by rozen-eynes
Summary: With strains upon their relationships, the Titans are met with the return of an old friend hellbent on cleansing the world, the titans find themselves put against one another. To win they will need the help of one of their most deadly of enemies...
1. Rebirth

Fighting on the Edge.

Part II

The End of Innocence.

Hi. I'm back! When will series 4 come to England? Looks so good! Sob sob

Anyway here the 2nd in my 'Fighting on the Edge' Trilogy.

To Recap: Raven and Beast Boy spent a night together, resulting in Raven becoming pregnant, however unsure of her own feelings and of BB's towards her, she named the father as another, Tempest, (OC). Things when from bad to worse when Raven's father attempted to enter her world. With the arrival of a new Titan, Jericho, and Raven's old mentor, The Supreme One, Azar, the Titans were able to resurrect the dead souls of Azarath, and defeat Trigon once and for all. Yet this came at a price, both Jericho and Raven's unborn child were also destroyed…

Chapter One.

Rebirth.

Mumbo was at it again.

Raven couldn't suppress her groan as she saw the pale blue face glaring back at her from the wide screen. Out of the corner of her left eye, she caught Robin's stern stare. But he said nothing. Returning to his role as leader of the Teen Titans, Robin debriefed his fellow team mates of the chaos the mad magician was causing. Clasping his fist into a tight ball, he slammed it into the palm of his other hand. "We have to stop him." A round of agreement echoed from the Titans.

Raven lingered towards the back of the charge. She didn't feel like fighting anyone today. In truth since that battle with her father, she hadn't wanted to fight ever again. She would have been much happier locking herself in her room and never stepping foot out side ever again. However today was different. It was significant to her. As it should be for Beast Boy as well. But so far no one had said anything to her. Had the others truly forgotten? Or did they merely wish not to upset and so chose not to mention it. That did seem more likely in Robins case. Possibly Cyborg's. But Starfire? Now that was doubtful. Through no fault of her own, the golden alien had a habit of speaking her mind, as was the customer on her home world. But not so much as a peep had escaped Starfires pump lips. And what of Beast Boy? There was no way that he could have forgotten? Or could he? A swift flow of rage befell her.

"Raven, what's the hold up?" The cheeky fur covered face that was Gar Logan, pop up in front of her, taking Raven off guard. Through a wide grin embraced his small face, there seemed a flick of concern within his expression. After the battle with Trigon, the pair had made an agreement to never keep secrets from one another. If they were going to make a go of their relationship, then they would have to be honest with each other. But sharing her feelings came harder to Raven then it did for Beast Boy.

Raven tilted her head forwards, trying to avoid looking into his eyes, her pale face broke into an attempted smile. "Nothing, c'mon, the others will be wondering where we are." Seizing his hand, they evaporated into a surge of darkness.

* * *

"Mumbo Jumbo!"

The magician's ear splitting cry was shortly followed by a sea of bunny rabbits.

'Predictable,' Robin thought, swinging his pole in a circler motion, acting as the defence, while Starfire and Cyborg prepared an visible assault upon Mumbo. Beast Boy and Raven were sneaking up from behind in what would be a surprise attack.

As he struck the last rabbit, Robin caught his friends eyes, a silence order, that now was the time to attack. Obediently, Starfire darted into the air. A blaze of star bolts flew from her hands, showering down upon Mumbo, who had barely enough time to dodge them as well as Cyborg's cannon.

Tumbling backwards, he was met with a green dinosaur breathing down his neck. With a large growl, Mumbo reached for his wand, his only defence, but as he did so, the object turned black, and rapidly disappeared from his hand and into that of his former assistant, Raven. The girl smiled as she snapped the magic stick in two.

"Party's over, Mumbo." Robin took control over the situation once more. Mumbo's face fell at the prospect of returning to prison.

The normal celebrations followed. Cyborg high five Beast Boy. Starfire wanting to initiated a group hug. Robin suggesting they go out for pizza while the city was quiet. And Raven? Raven would remained the solemn figure hanging aloft in the background. No one would noticed if she had disappeared. It was times like these when Raven found herself missing Tempest. The white hair demi-god who was totally infatuated with her, through Raven was aware how selfish this sounded. She was once again reminded that her treatment towards him, was what had driven the elemental away.

* * *

Something just didn't feel right.

Raven sat in perpetual darkness, trying to understand what was wrong with her. Her father was dead. She was forever free of his influence. She could be normal. She could experience emotion. Yet no matter how hard she tried to, it never felt right. It felt like she was betraying herself in some way. Flopping back on to her pillows, Raven sighed loudly. "What's the matter with me!"

Was she truly afraid of experiencing emotion in case it somehow connected her once more with her deceased father? Or was it the simple fact of allowing herself to feel, that scared her? The girl didn't know. She longed to talk with her mentor Azar, but she had no idea where the woman was. Azar had remained in contact for a couple of weeks, giving Raven updates of her mothers progress, but then a long time had passed since Raven had heard anything. Upon visiting the ward in which her mother was being treated, none of the doctors could give her an answer for her mentors disappearance. They were as much in the dark as Raven was. And it seemed without Azar, her mothers condition had deteriorated.

A sharp knock on the door, disrupted Ravens thoughts. Without waiting for a reply, Beast Boy flung open the door. In his hands he carried a plate with what appeared to be the last slice of pizza. The young man said nothing, as he closed the door with a creak then approached Raven's curled up body slumped upon her bed. Handing her the plate, he still remained unspoken, which was highly unusual for Gar Logan.

"I told you I wasn't hungry." Raven muttered, staring down upon the greasy piece of bread.

"Hey, I had to fight Cyborg for that!" A bemused grin covered his childish face. As their eyes met, Raven was reminded once more of why she loved him so. A kind and considerate nature was concealed and often forgotten under his silly almost immature behaviour. Taking the plate from his hands, she forced her lips to curl up into a small smile of gratitude.

"You don't have to pretend with me, you know."

Beast Boys sudden words caught Raven off guard for the second time that day, as she bit into the mild warm pizza. Her mouth thick with cheese made speaking impossible. Struggling to chew faster without choking, Beast Boy was given the perfect opportunity to talk without interruption.

"Its been exactly six months to the day…. I know what this means." He gave Raven a weary smile. "You miss our child. I do to…" He looked down at his worn sneakers. "I think of him a lot. You know, whether it was a little boy or girl…what they would look like…" His voice broke off, and he jerked himself away from Ravens reach as if not wanting her to see his face.

Immediately Raven left her bed, and approached him, but he only moved further away.

Sniffling, Beast boy wiped his eyes furiously before turning back to Raven. Confusion darkened her eyes. There was also a pale shimmer of hurt. Guilt overwhelm the green creature. He had done this, he realised. Feeling a deep sense of self loathing, he forced himself to move closer to Raven. They had to share their grief, not try to distance themselves or their suffering would grow.

This time Beast Boy didn't hold back. Allowing his tears to fall freely as he spoke. "I can't stop thinking about what our child would have been like..."

"I know." Raven embraced him, feeling her own eyes well up. Nevertheless she would allow not one drop to run across her satin cheeks. Why? She wondered helplessly. I have nothing to fear, why can't I cry? She felt Beast Boy pull himself away so that he could see her beautiful pale face. Stroking her cheeks gently, he spoke in a hushed voice.

"I love you, Raven."

His words seemed to reach towards her and unlock her emotions. Raven found that she was now unable to suppress her sorrow anymore. "Beast Boy, I love you," She fell into his arms, sobbing hysterically.

"Azar told me…the other thing.." This only made the girl sob harder.

Beast Boy continued to stoke her hair. "He would have been born today." The thought of being able to hold his small child was unbearable. Yes he would have been weak. But Azar had ensured him, that their child would have survived had he been born.

"Talk to me Raven. Tell me how your feeling." Beast Boy's voice was shaking. "You have to open up to me."

Wiping her wet hair from her mouth, Raven felt her mouth open and close, with not a single word slip from her lips. Sensing His disappointment, she tried again. This time with more success. "I can't experience anything. I want to scream, to shout, to smile, but every time I tried, it feels so wrong!" A shudder of relief caused the girl to loosen her grip upon her lover.

"What do you expect Rae?" Beast Boy face was beaming through his tears. "You spent the past 18 years suppressing your every emotion, its going to take time, but you'll get there."

"You'll be there every step of the way?"

Beast Boy leant in closer, their lips touched for a few seconds then broke off.

"You know I will."

* * *

"Sufferance is woven in the mortal coil. No matter how hard they try to avoid it, pain will eventually be their downfall. And it is of their own doing. Suffering and humane come hand in hand. You yourself are a victim of that. But we can change all of that. We can end suffering. We can end your pain. And we can have our vengeance. We shall be reborn. Stronger then we once were. More powerful then ever imaginable. For Trigons evil still exists, and we must rid the world of this darkness once and for all. At first you will not agree with our methods, but eventually you shall come round to our way of thinking…"

No… Wait…

"There is no more time for waiting. Now it the time for action. Now is the time for our rebirth…"

What do you think?

Remember to review!

DIT

XXX


	2. The Phantom Prophesy

Fighting on the Edge.

Part II

The End of Innocence.

Chapter Two.

The Phantom Prophesy.

The forces of darkness could no longer be contained. Saturated with sulphur, the air was host to the smouldering cinders, dancing upon the young girls pale flesh. Sombre thoughts had engulfed her mind as she stood before the bowels of hell. Now and forever, Raven would be alone….

A tear ran across her cheek, almost burning away as soon as she had shed it. She would not be able to mourn for her friends. Their pasting was all her own fault. This was not the ending that hero's deserved. Forever entombed in a stone prison. She only hoped that they had not suffered. Through their purified features seemed to suggest otherwise.

"Gar….I'm so sorry…." Her voice cracking as she thought of her long lost love turning his back on her.

Blocks of stone and brick soared over her, tossed around like styrofoam under the winds ferocious howls. Amongst them the remains of the Titans Towers, reduced to mere rubble. Roaring flames of vibrate reds and brilliant oranges surrounded her, reaching the heavens. Geysers of arrogance. But with the hero's dead, what had they to fear?

The ground trembled beneath her, threatening to explore at any given moment, unleashing another spiral of lava. Pulling her heavy body upwards into the scorching atmosphere, Raven clung to the remains of her ragged costume. The white fabric turning a dark grey, as if her purity was slowly slipping away. Tipping her head towards the centre of the flame ridden pit, she saw her adversary gaze upon her. His rich black mane shadowing his blank expression.

How could he? Raven wondered, a jolt of rage brought her confidence back. Does he truly not care for the destruction that he had caused? The people that he has killed? The dull blackness in his eyes confirmed that he did not. A puppet on a string, Raven thought bitterly. God, that could have been me!

Suddenly he rose towards her. Far to fast for the young girl, he caught her within his powerful embrace. Raven grasped, choking for the soot ridden air that he was denying her. A short spell of dizziness was then followed by the world fading away before her. This is it, she thought miserably, this truly is the end. For me. For the Titans. For any hope that was left… But just as she felt her last piece of life slipping away, the man released his grip. Pressing her head into his chest, dark violet curls covered her white face. Submission woven into every feature.

"Go on." She whispered. "Kill me. I have nothing to live for."

Drawing himself upon her, he hissed menacingly into her ear. "You'll always have me…mother."

Liberating Raven from his grip, the girl fell into the fiery pit.

Raven awoke in a cold sweat. Panting furiously, she sat up, struggling to caught her breath. A dream. Just a dream, she told herself. It means nothing. Just a dream….

Beside her, Beast Boy lay in a deep slumber, unaware of Raven's panic. He always slept deeply, Raven thought soothingly. They had decided that sharing a bed should be part of their relationship, as of yet sleeping was the only activity that had occurred in it. And for the moment both parties seemed satisfied with that. This was as far as their sharing went. Raven had insisted they kept separated rooms. Raven was a compulsive neat freak. Beast Boy was a self confessed slob. No way would she ever allow Beast Boy to move his things into her room, let alone Raven step foot into his.

Placing her head upon the cool pillow, she gazed upon her lovers peaceful body, lost in her adoration. Never once had she thought that when she first laid eyes on him, he would be the one. Yes, Raven was convinced that Garfield Logan was the one she was meant to spent the rest of her life with. Even if Terra came back, she was sure that Beast Boy would never leave her. He would always be here for her. He had promised, hadn't he?

Feeling drowses, Raven began to shut her eyes. Through she was still afraid of the horrors that might still be lucking within her trouble mind, she was prepared to take that chance. Just a dream, and nothing more.

* * *

"Starfire, its late. What are you still doing up?" Robin strolled into the den, approaching the alien girl who sat clustered upon their sofa. She smiled wearily when she saw him. Her bright eyes glistening.

"There is much that I have been needing to thing about."

"Like what?" Robin's voice was full of curiosity and concern, but his face, as stony as ever revealed nothing of his emotions. Whereas poor Starfire wore hers on her selves.

"Our relationship." As soon as the words were uttered, Starfire thought she saw a twitch in the young mans face, but it quickly resumed it usual sombre expression. Sitting close to her, Robin took Starfire's golden hands in his, clasping them firmly together.

"Go on." He urged, as any understanding boyfriend would.

Starfire moisture her lips. "Tell me, why did Raven and Beast Boy choose to be intimate during the beginning of their relationship?"

Robin shook his head. "I don't know. Love's funny that way, I guess… but what has this to do with _us_?"

"Well.." Turning to face him, she forced the words out. " I would like for us to share that same intimacy."

Robin reaction was not the one she had hoped for. He seemed shocked and move away rather to quickly for Starfire's liking. Running his fingers across his chin, he asked for her to clarify what it was she meant.

Rising towards him, she locked her arms around his chest, recalling that soppy love movie she had watched the other night.

"What I mean is….I'm ready.."

"Well, I'm not!" Robin wriggled out of her iron tight grip.

As Starfire opened her mouth to protest, the Titan alarm system rang out. Acting as if she was invisible, Robin headed to the computer and started crunchy the numbers.

"Robin stop, we must talk!" She said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Later." Robin mumbled.

"No, now…." she stopped as she heard the doors behind her spring open. Cyborg yawned as he pounded into the room.

"Trouble?"

A grim appearance have befallen Robin. "The worse." He hissed through his clenched teeth. "Slade."

* * *

The Titan car drove down the bleak 3 AM streets with the passengers in total silence. Strange, Cyborg found himself thinking. Glancing in his window mirror, he could see the green body of Beast Boy slumped forwards, trying to sneak a few extra Z's. That thought amused him. He anticipated Raven's quiet nature, that didn't really come as a shock. But as for Starfire and Robin? Well that was unusual. Sensing a bit of tension he attempted to break the ice.

"So, leader boy you got a plan or is this another make it up as you go along deal?" He engaged Robin in a friendly chat. The spiky haired youth greeted his companion with a stunned look.

"Hmmm, you say something?"

Turning the corner sharply, Cyborg flashed Robin a concerned glare. "You mean you weren't just freaking out having to face Slade again?"

"To be honest I've had ever things on my mind." Robin shut his eyes. After everything he'd been through, Slade didn't seemed that big off a deal anymore. It was getting a bit repetitive. Everything was. Bad guys came, bad guys when, but it was the good guys who got stuck cleaning up the mess. Like Jericho. His thoughts fell back to his friend. Through he had only known him a short time, Robin couldn't explain the feelings he had held towards Joey, why he had grown on him so quickly. There was something that made him trust Jericho above the others, some underlining feature that none of the other Titans possessed. Made it was his innocence. Robin knew that Jericho was never capable of doing anything wrong. Gladly he would switched places with him in a heart beat.

The car came to a holt outside an abandoned warehouse. Typical Slade territory. Robin was first out of the car. Slamming the door behind him, he gazed upwards at the dismal building, scanning for a entrance. Of course Slade knew the Titans had arrived. Never once had the Titans successful managed to surprise Slade. They only found him when he wanted them to. More then likely this was a trap. Robin bit down on his bottom lip, recalling being forced to work for Slade. It was so long ago…you would have thought by now he would be over it. His old feelings started to arise.

Beast Boy squeaked as Raven shoved him out the car. Pulling himself up he cast her a vacant smile. "Are we there yet?"

Cyborg groaned. Fat lot of good he was going to be if he couldn't stay awake long enough to help take Slade down. Not that he believed this time would be any different from the last attempts. The dude was like indestructible or something. Hell even lava hadn't stopped him. Granted it had slowed him down long enough for Robin and the rest of the Titans to let their guards down. He stared for a moment at his friend, wondering how Robin was going to handle this encounter with Slade.

"Alright." Robins voice was hoarse. "We're probably about to walk into a trap, so be careful guys."

* * *

Robin's plan consisted of the Titans spiting up so that they could search more ground. Robin and Starfire began their search from the roof and downwards. Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg took the lower level and worked upwards. The way Robin saw it Slade would become trapped. And then they could finally catch him once and for all. But no one was holding their breathes.

Starfire floated behind Robin, watching him examine one bleak room after another for an clue that Slade might have left, on purpose of course. As of yet nothing. Robin came to halt.

"Anything?" He asked Starfire.

"Anything?" she repeated, immediately regretting saying that.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Your not even looking are you?"

Starfire dropped to the ground. "Forgive me Robin, but I had other pressing matters upon my mind." Her eyes started to quiver. "You do not love me at all do you?"

"Oh Star, don't be silly." Robin face broke. "Of course I love you." His hands slipped around hers bring them in front of her chest. "More then anything, I love you. But now's not the time for this. We'll talk as soon as we get home, I promise."

"But I do not wished to wait!" She retorted.

The young man opened his mouth, but shut it again, suddenly becoming aware that they were no longer alone in the room. A glint of orange within the darkness caught his eye. Forgetting all about Starfire, he removed his pole and extended it. "Show yourself, Slade!" he barked.

The man didn't need anymore incentive. Emerging from the shadows just as Robin remembered him.

"Ah young love," Slade narrowed his eye. "Please don't stop on my account."

Both Titans prepared to spring into action. Starfire raising her star bolts to attack Slade if he moved. No matter how fast he was, the man couldn't out run her array of emerald fury. And as soon as Slade was taken out then she and Robin could talk. Her eagerness was clear from her face, whilst Robin was trying to remain emotionless. Coldly he demanded to know what Slade was planning.

"And why should I tell you that, young man?" He chuckled.

Unable to contained his anger, Robin pounced. Slade caught him mid air, and tossed him to the ground. Robin grunted as he staggered to his feet. Starfire leapt into action, showering Slade with numerous Star bolts. One struck him at the nape of his neck, causing the man to tumble backwards. He lay there, unmoving. Robin approached the body with caution. Carefully he slipped of the mask.

"Did I get him?" Starfire asked.

Robin shook his head. "Just another robot." Removing his communicator from his belt he tried to contact the others.

"Cyborg…..Come in guys……Do you read me…." No answer.

He turned to Starfire, eyes uncertain with possibilities. "Come on.." he grabbed her hand.

* * *

Raven was choking. Gasping furiously for air, she dug her nails deeper into Slade's arms. But his hands refused to move from around her white neck. Closing her eyes, she forced her mind to concentrated. It was that or die. The other titans wouldn't be helping her, Slade had taken them out first. The image of Beast Boy being thrown into the concrete wall distracted her thoughts, but only for a second. With a sudden surge of darkness, Slade was propelled from Raven. Sinking to the floor, She struggled to caught her breath.

Slade took advantage of the situation, striking her as she crouched on the ground. Yanking her up by her arm, he shoved her back against the wall. She cried out in pain. Shoving his fist into her stomach, Slade then released her. Slipping to the ground, Raven wrapped her white cloak around her. The pain was unbearable, she knew that she wouldn't be able to defence herself now.

"Don't worry Raven, I not going to kill you …yet." Slade hissed from behind her. "This just a taste of things to come my dear!"

"…Why?" She croaked.

"All in good time my dear." He raised his boot, slamming it down with all might upon the helpless Raven.

* * *

There we go. Another chapter done!

Please review!

DIT

XXX


	3. Nothing and Nowhere

Fighting on the Edge

Part II - End of Innocence

Hi, I'm back. Sorry about the delay. When the hell is series 4 coming to the UK? sulks

Anyway here is chapter 3

* * *

Chapter Three

Nothing and Nowhere

Broken lyrics by the Birthday Massacre.

Time is the promise

It turns and it tells them what to do

Raven was calm, serene even, through she had no idea where she was. Her body was numb to the pain it had been subjected to earlier. The daunting black and orange mask darken her thoughts. Slade had wanted to kill her. She could have swore that a frenzy madness had taken hold of him as he, all to easily defeated her companions, then laid into her. Yet what had she done, the young girl wondered. Any possible explanation for Slade's fury seemed to escape her. As her eyes crept shut, Raven felt the events of the day softy fade into a distant memory as if they had never been.

No longer was Raven lying on the cold concrete floor, her white cloak covered with crimson blood stains. Concerns of her friends well being drained from her thoughts. There was nothing to hold her down, nothing to hold her back. As through she was floating away from reality, about to embark upon another horrendous dream. Instantly Raven became tense, aware that something was draw her soul towards it. Forcing ever inch of courage the girl could summon, she stood to face the darkness of her own bedroom. Realised that she was in no mere dream. She was nothing and nowhere…

A friendly chuckle filled the air. Blinking causally Raven was meet with the angelic figure of her dear friend, Joseph Wilson, who stood barely a metre away with his hands shoved scruffily into his jeans pockets. Although her room was such an ominous shade of black, Raven could still make out Jericho features perfectly. A bemused grin consumed his pale face, while two shimmering blue eyes were blanketed by a flopped of blonde tresses. Exactly as Raven remembered him. Yet he seem more fragile then Raven had ever remember him.

"You're real…." The words broke as they drifted from her lips. She wanted to rush up to him, and throw her arms around his slender body. It was thanks to him, that she had survived her father's curse. But for some reason, Raven found herself unable to move.

Jericho stared blankly at the girl as if she had asked such an obvious questions that it didn't need an answer. Yet he continued to smile slightly, glancing over her causally.

"I like the new look, white huh? Represents your new found innocence?" His eyes trembled as he spoke. "The question is how long will it last…" A flicker of sorrow eclipsed his cheerful tone for only a few seconds. Long enough for Raven to notice. But Jericho's infectious smile somehow managed to sooth her dark thoughts. Eyes thriving with deep blue passion, inflamed with the presences of something greater then himself, Raven felt lost within them. How opposite we are, she thought. You who are so pure, so untouched by the darkness….I'm tainted. I'm your shadow self.

"I won't always be this way." Jericho's head fall forwards, his blonde curls masked his eyes. "Neither will you. We'll both grow and we'll change. So will all the Titans…."

"I know." Raven whispered. "I only hope we don't grow apart."

"If it was meant to be, then it will be. We can't change our destinies…" he paused, his stare torn through Raven. "…nor can we hold others back…"

There it was again. The anguish dancing within him. Something Jericho was reluctant to share. Yet he seemed all to aware of the path Fate had in store for him. An inconceivable future that would befall him. Bound to it through an act of sacrifice. How alike we are, Raven suddenly thought. Both created by darkness, both trying to escape our past, both had found hope within the Titans, but here it seemed was where the similarities ended. Raven had faced her demons and overcome them, now it seemed Jericho was about to follow a similar path, would he too ?

"I'll be there for you if you need me." She forced a smile. It felt unnatural.

"So much anguish." Jericho muttered softy. "Its all I hear….." His eyes caught Ravens. "You and I weren't meant to be. All we can cause is pain and suffering." A tiny tear drop stained his cheek. "I don't care how much they hurt me, I won't let them in. I'll never let them in."

Raven…..

Gar's voice floated above her. The illusion had been shattered, it was time to return to reality. Raven didn't want to leave Jericho alone. She wanted to be near him, to help him as he had helped her. But already the dream was beginning to fade.

"You're coming back, aren't you?" Raven blurred a question had had started to trouble her mind.

Jericho nodded. "We have unfinished business.."

It makes them dishonest

They let suspicion kill the truth

"Raven!" Gar throw his arms around her body as it jerked upwards. Instantly she fell prey to the aches and throbbing pains that in her dream she had been denied. Smiling groggily at Beast Boy, she slipped her only arms around his waist, somewhat happy that he was just there, alive and well.

"Alright that's enough Beast Boy, Raven needs her rest." Cyborg's hand touched Raven's shoulder lightly. "Slade messed you up good, girl."

"Thanks for reminding me." Raven inhaled deeply. The pain was seizing up her stomach. She almost wished that she was back in the secure dream world with Joey. Yet she doubted that she would be any safer in there then she was out here. But that was all it was. The girl smiled weakly at her friends, a dream from a troubled mind. They had put the darkness behind them, hadn't they? Raven was convinced.

"Yes, we are all concerned for friend Ravens safely, but please I am curious as to why Slade was most hostile towards Raven." Starfire clasped her hands together. The alien was no good at masking her emotions. The worried was deeply rooted within her pretty face.

"I think we'd all like an answer to that."

Raven hadn't noticed Robin slumped in the corner. His arms tightly folded across his chest, in a defensive mode, should one of the other titans be foolish enough to cross his path. Even his beloved Starfire was keeping her distance. Something she was not pleased about. _Oh Robin, _Raven thought, when are you going to drop your barriers?

* * *

Robin had retired to his room early that evening, with the warning that he didn't want to be disturbed. He didn't believe that he would be. Beast Boy wouldn't leave Raven's side. Cyborg knew better then to disturb Robin when he was working, especially now that Slade was back in the picture. Already his bulky friend had delivered the "remember what happened last time," speech, followed by words of caution about becoming obsessed. Robin clenched his teeth, afraid of what he might say. What a hypocrisy! Cyborg was a fine one to speak.

Yet Robin suppressed his rage. Cyborg was only concerned. And he was also right. Slade knew exactly how to manipulate him. One mistake could cost him one of his friends. Robin scowled, he was not going to underestimate Slade this time. He wasn't going to allow Slade to harm his friends.

For some time I've been looking for an apprentice - and Robin I've chosen you…..

Robin slammed his hands down hard upon his desk. Tightly digging his nails into his palm, the boy felt a powerfully anger spread throughout his body. This time I'll not stop you. I'll lock you away where you can never hurt anyone again….

Recoiling his hands, Robin saw the thin slices of crimson wounds, tarnishing his white palm. Staring down at them, he became oblivious to Starfire's presence.

"Robin?" Starfire's slender figure loomed in the doorway.

"How long have you been standing there Star?" He queered without so much as looking at her.

The alien girl drifted towards him, refusing to answer his question until he looked at her.

"I have work to do, go watch a movie with Cy…" He snapped returning back to his desk.

"NO! WE NEED TO TALK!" Starfires sudden outburst was unexpected. She immediately sank backwards, ashamed of herself. Robin continued to stare at her as if she were a spoilt child throwing a tantrum. His expression slowly soften as he saw Starfire's sweet face breaking. A reminder of how much he loved her as his heart ached. Moving forwards, he embraced Starfire tenderly.

Broken Heart, Broken Mind,

When you let me in,

Did you know where I had been?

"I love you Starfire." The words sprang from his lips with little effort.

Sniffing Starfire loosened herself from his grasp. "Then why do you distance yourself from me? Why can we not be close? What is it about me that is repulsive to you…."

Shocked Robin pulled Starfire closer to him, clutching her even tighter. "I don't." He whispered. "I'm trying, Starfire I want to be with you so much, but…I can't express it…" he shook his head. "I'm sorry."

Shutting her eyes, Starfire spoke of her whelming fears. "Robin, I am afraid of what you might become."

"What?" A jolt of rage erupted in the back of Robin's mind. But he said nothing else so that Starfire could continued.

"You know what the darkness is like, I am afraid that you liked it more then you are willing to admit. I fear that I am not enough to keep you here. Please Robin, you must let me in before you fall to far away." She paused. Her lips quivered. "I need to know that I am enough for you…"

"You are…." he learnt forwards and kissed her gently. His anger melted away, replaced by the love that he felt for this girl.

It was only later that her words began to play on his mind. Had a small part of him enjoyed working for Slade? No. He shut his eyes, wanting to drift away into nothing. Yet there was something wasn't there? A voice whispered within his head. You never knew thrills until you were put against your friends. Its been haunting you ever since. You want to taste it again.

Rolling over in his bed, Robin touched his mask softly. Both he and Slade wore masks, was this for the same reasons? No one would ever know what truly lie behind them. The evil that could be in wait…

Furiously Robin threw his pillow across the room. I hate you Slade, he thought miserably. I hate you because you're responsible for who I've become.

As long as I have Starfire, I know I can resist. Robin thought bleakly.

And Loves what they wasted.

A lie that makes their dreams come true

The full moon leered vainly over the temple, boastful of its radiance. The woman stood by the window, glazing outwards at the falling snow. Such a beautiful scenery, it seemed a shame that such a dark deed was taking place within these walls. But it couldn't be helped. Her duty was still to her people, even if she feared what they were becoming. Her only hope was to separated them as far as possible from Jericho. It they couldn't manifest through him, then they could not use him to serve their will.

What was it exactly that they wanted? Azar pondered briefly. Revenge? Hadn't Jericho already served that purpose? Did the loss of Raven's child mean nothing to them? Apparently not. The tall women sighed, removing her hood carefully. _What has happened to my people? _

We can now see…….

The voices of her former friends now twisted into one searing voice of hate. They were beyond her help, Azar knew this, but then why did she cling to hope, no matter how small it was, that somehow the darkness could be overcome? Hadn't Trigon, the mighty demon king who had terrorised her people for centuries been brought down by a bunch of children? The impossible could be done, she reassured herself. Somehow she would find a way to free her people from Trigon's hate. She would set her people free.

Scarcely breathing, Azar retracted all her feelings of longing for simpler times. For now, assuring Jericho's resurrection was her primary concern. Something was pressing on her heart, what if it was already too late? What if Jericho's soul couldn't be saved? Instead of preventing a great evil, what if she was actually aiding it?

"No." she found herself hissing. "I must do this. If I do not then they will find another way and there will be a greater price to pay…"

Clearly her mind, Azar sat down on the floor, crossing her legs. A resurrection spell would require the darkest of black magic's. Unknown to her people, Azar had been practising these arts for many years, as if aware that one day she would have a need for them. In truth the dark arts themselves were no evil, they just pushed the bounds more then other magic's. It was people own greed that would corrupt them and lead them to an dark fate.

They're hiding their faces,

Their smiles can break the heart in two

The bright light hurt his eyes. Closing them again, Joseph felt his body yielding as he unleashed his first breath. The warmth wept through his lips, flustered away the cold that had befallen his body. His mind was weary, full of broken memories, a toddler screaming for his daddy, that cold blade cutting into his throat…his earliest memory. He had remember it so clearly, but now it seemed more distance, as if he was further away from that moment then he had ever been…

Doubt clouded Joseph's mind. Had it really happened? Or was it no more then the figment of a young child's nightmares. His thoughts were being bombarded with happier times. Mum…Dad.. Grant.. Together. A family once more. Performing simple family activities. Mum cooking the evening meal, Dad returning home from working, Grant been chased by his younger brother for having stolen his teddy. Jericho would be in tears, his father would have to comfort him…

Strange, Joey found himself thinking. Why could he remember such a typical family scene, when I would have only have been 4, yet I can't remember where I've been…

Grant….

The name flickered within his head. Grant, my older brother. What ever happened to you?

* * *

The scent of an decaying world clouded their minds. So close and yet still not near enough.

We live.

A frenzied excitement buzzed within them. _We have life once more…._

Once the initial moment had pasted, so did the excitement. They were once reminded of their duty. Seek our evil, destroy evil. And this world was full of it. While their vessel's soul had drifted further from them, they were still able to read his thoughts.

Still, the child believes in good within his people. He would continued to fight for them. Those who didn't care or love him, yet he would fight. His struggle amused them, because they knew that it was all in vain. Man was weak. Eventually they crumpled, as would he, all he needs is the right shove…

And it seemed that their host was proving them with the perfect opportunity.

My people please listen to me. I have allow you to seek passage into this world, so that you may see that mankind is worth protecting. Please do not let your hatred for Trigon lead you astray from our mission. Do not destroy this child.

Azar…. A chorus of hate ripped throughout Jericho's still body, as the woman's voice danced above her.

There is as much blood on her hands as the demonic child.

She allowed Trigon's daughter to resided in our world. She allowed Trigon to destroy us.

Azar has serves us well. But her treachery can not be forgiven. Before her very eyes, she will witnesses this body destroy that child of which she cares so much about.

Let them all suffer as we have….

* * *

Broken heart, Broken mind

When you let me in,

Did you know where I had been?

Grant was nowhere. He had no idea how long he had been nowhere. He recalled seeing his brother with a knife to his throat. His mother screaming at his father to save their son. But he wouldn't. A sea of rage roared throughout Grant. _Just give him the damn information father! _His eyes returned to his howling brother. Joey had shut his eyes, slivers streams stained his cheeks. Poor Joey he couldn't even see his family. What happened next was a blur. The knife cut through Joey's throat. _Oh god, that's it he's dead._ The thoughts were screaming inside Grant's head. Like an jerk reaction, his father tore at his adversary. His mother rushed to his brothers still body, leaving Grant alone…

Grant lay in bed, wondering what had happened to his brother. All his mother would say was that he was very sick. And while Grant lay awake thinking the most terrible things, he listened to the fervent rows of his parents, when they thought he was asleep.

Then one morning his father was gone. He had abandoned them. Grant was now alone with his mother and younger brother. He knew this meant that he would have to protect them, even if it was not what his mother wanted. She saw the image of her husband growing within the her son. Adeline never meant to grow cold towards Grant, but the betrayal of her husband clouded her better judgement. Jericho became the precious angel who could do no wrong. Grant was the other child…

Yet he never felt any resentment towards his smaller brother. He too only wanted to protect him. But he had failed…

Grant knew that he was dead. That he was a wanderer of the ghosts roads. How long had he been dead? He couldn't tell. It seemed only a few seconds, yet he knew it must have been longer then he thought. As the time drain on, he felt his memories drifting away. What had become of his family? The grim reality that he may never see his brother again was almost to much to bare. So he continued with his journey, hoping that one day he would come across someone who could help him.

Then he saw the figure. Unusually tall, draped in a dark blue cloak. A hood that masked the figures face.

Approaching with caution, Grant prepared himself to do battle should he need to.

Don't fear us, Grant Wilson.

The boy couldn't tell whether the voice was male or female. With the hood so far down, he could not make out any facial features that might suggest a gender. Before the boy could say a thing, the figure had moved closer to him.

We require your services…

* * *

There you go!

What do you think?

Please review!

DIT XXX


	4. The Prophet said

Fighting on the Edge

Part II - End of Innocence

Sorry about the wait. Exams-blah. Ah at least they are finally over.

Chapter Four

The Prophet Said.

She lay gazing up at the dull ceiling, her violet eyes fluttering as they darted from one grey panel to the next. Her body was laced with cool sweat, her throat was red raw. Wiping the dark clumps of hair from her moist forehead, Raven wondered if she was coming down with something. Wouldn't that be great, she mused sarcastically. On top of everything else she could look forward to a week of bed rest in the infirmary. Not to mention she was famished. Starfire had try to temp her earlier with an bowl of what Raven could only describe as behind the couch leftovers. She smiled politely and told the alien girl that she wasn't hungry. Now she was. Her empty stomach rumbled furiously. Rolling onto her side Raven was met with the blank stare of the bedside clock. Tiny black hands indicated that it was late. Later then Raven had first perceived.

"Damn." Her voice croaked. Not that she wanted to sleep anyway. Her dreams were haunted by the apparitions of Jericho or that demonic creature. She shivered at the thought of them. No, the demon was a dream, nothing more. Jericho was….She didn't know what it was, but she was sure that it wasn't dream. 'Like he was reaching out me…' Raven considered the possibility for only a second, before screwing up her face. "Why do I keep torturing myself?" She demanded aloud. "Am I ever going to get a good night sleep again?"

Of course the issue of Slade was never far from her mind. Her beating was still fresh, her body still sore. Struggling to pull her chest upright, Raven tried to sit up while she coolly tried to solve the mystery of Slade's anger towards her. The image of the madman seated in the dark depth of his lair, carefully and callously plotting his next move, sent a twinge of fear pulsating under her breast, rippling across her aching flesh. Nevertheless her thoughts continued to swell over the topic. Slade will never leave us alone. The words cut through the girl like a cold blade. She knew it was the truth. Not until they killed him, or worse….

Why does he want to harm us? What have we done? Such sorrow in Ravens thoughts felt almost alien. Gathering herself, Raven disregarded their distress. Slade doesn't need a reason. He's a psychopath. The man has become obsessed with us and he isn't going to rest until he has achieved his goal. Until he has annihilated us.

Why? Why is he obsessed? The tiny voice crept up again.

Raven allowed her mind to wander in search of an explanation. First it had started with Robin. Why? What was it about Robin that made him so desirable to Slade? And why didn't he destroy Robin and the rest of us when he had the chance? There had to be more then what meet the eye. She sighed. I guess only Slade has the answers…..but do I really want to know them?

With Robin's rejection of Slade, his goals had changed. Now he want the entire team wiped out, and so he had set his sights on Terra. Poor, pathetic Terra who couldn't control her incredible powers. So desperate to be loved and wanted, she had risk the lives of the Titans, the only people who had ever cared for her. But thankfully she had turned on Slade at the last minute.

We thought she had killed you. Looks like we were wrong.

Raven mentally searched the data for clues, but none presented themselves to explain his new behaviour.

Slade is unpredictable. I guess its not surprising that he would single us out. Just like Robin and Terra, it's now my turn …..

It was then that the door to the infirmary swung open. In stumbled Beast Boy with a steaming mug held tightly within his paws. His emerald eyes shone as they fell upon the dark enchantress, yet his goofy grin was absent . In its place hung an unusually sombre expression, which strangely made him seem more mature. Without a word he ushered the mug into her palms. For some reason Raven didn't like to see him this way. It wasn't Beast Boy. But she tried to think nothing of it. He was probably just worried. That was all.

"Herbal tea?" she smiled. "No one knows me better then you." Taking a small gulp, she paused observing that her lover was watching her every movement. A twisted grin curled the ends of her pale lips. "What?"

That seemed to snap him out of his trance. "Nothing." he mumbled, focusing on his feet. "I was just thinking how tired you look, that's all." His cheeks were blushing. "Why don't you try sleeping."

Raven shook her head. "I've tried. But I just can't…..I keep having these dreams." Instantly Raven regretted letting that slip. Yes they had agreed not to have anymore secrets, but Raven didn't see the need to trouble Beast Boy. He was already worried enough as it was.

"You want to talk about it?"

Raven stained her smile. "No. That's okay." she sighed trying to change the subject. "I've been distracting myself with Slade…"

Immediately Beast Boy broke in. "You shouldn't worry yourself about him. I'm going to make sure he pays for hurting you." He snarled.

Raven couldn't help but giggle. Gar looked so adorable when he was trying to be aggressive. And in her honour and all. So sweet. Catching sight of his arched eyebrow, she swallowed her laughter. "I can take care of myself….but thank you for your concern." She leant towards him, placing a warm kiss upon his right cheek. Soft fur stroked her pale skin. Tenderly she nuzzled herself next to him. "As long as I have you, I know I'm going to be fine."

Miraculously his grin rippled across his mouth. "Yeah. I know. Its cause of the ears. Chicks dig the ears!" He wiggled them for good effect. Raven giggled again. She never wanted this moment to end.

Beast Boy touched her face lightly. "Its late. You should sleep."

She nodded, feeling a tremor of unhappiness. She didn't want him to go. She wanted them to be together. The feeling was ludicrous, yet it was strong. As if this might be the last time she would look into those glistening green eyes. Definitely ridiculous she decided. With a nod she let go of her lovers hand.

He beamed. "I'll bring you breakfast in bed!"

Stepping out into the cool hallway, the young man closed the door quietly behind him. But not before he took one long lingering glance at Raven_. I just want to keep her safe. _Yet underneath everything he knew how strong Raven really was. Even after all she had been through, she was still standing. It was simply amazing that they were still together. When Raven had revealed her darkest form, Beast Boy had thought that he had lost her forever. Flashbacks of the evil Raven flickered in the back of his mind. His heart broke the first time he gazed upon her. What if this is it? He recalled thinking. What if she never knows exactly how I feel? But that was in the past. That creature wasn't Raven. Raven was back with him, giving his life meaning once more. He swore that as long as they were still breathing, that he would never allow them to be parted.

Sheepishly wandering down the empty hallways, Gar crept into his messy bedroom, a slight smile pasted on his face. He was ignoring the strange tingle that had appeared from no where, creeping across his flesh. Collapsing on his bottom bunk, Beast Boy closed his eyes, peacefully awaiting slumber that would never come. The tingling grew more intense, so fervent that is quickly numbed his body. His body seemed to shudder at its own accord as if Gar was suffering from a seizure. Jerking upwards, Gar felt his body rise and hurled him across the floor. A groan slipped from his mouth. _What the hell is happening?_ his mind demanded.

Curling into a ball upon his floor, he lay still awaiting the fit to past. But the pain had only just begun. His green flesh contracted, sending a ripple throbbing down his spine. Then his skin stretched, as if something were fighting to get free. A yelp dangled from his mouth. He would have screamed louder, yet he did not seem to have the energy. He already knew what was happening. He was shape shifting. Something he had done a hundred times before, yet why was this time so different? Why did it cause him so much pain.?

The ache became unbearable. Gar thought for sure that he was going to past out, yet he didn't. There was a spark of ecstasy, tiny but there. God, was part of him enjoying the pain?

The forced shifting continued. Beast Boy found his body taking the shape tiger, then moulding straight into an eagle, from that to dog and so on until the shifting gradually came to a halt. Gar hugged himself even tighter, unsure of what to make of it. His skin felt as it had been put through a stream roller.

"What the hell just happened?" he breathed aloud after finding the energy to speak.

"You're maturing." A smooth voice sent chills down his spine. Lifting his head slowly, he caught sight of a tall youth standing by his open window, curtains blowing furiously. He was suited in a dark blue armour with a dark red sash tied around his waist. What struck Gar the most were those two preternatural blue eyes glistening from within under a thick layer of brown curls. Something so cold, so daunting about them as if they could see right through him. The creature shivered.

"Who are you?" The croaking of his voice prevented it from sounding as threatening as Beast Boy would have liked.

"The Ravager." He answered. "But just think of me as a messenger Logan."

"How do you know my name?"

The Ravager continued to grin. "I know a lot about you then you think."

Gar felt the rage rise up within him. "You know nothing." He hissed.

The boy's face never faulted. "Don't try to act tough with me. Of all the Titans you're the weakest."

Beast Boy's mouth fell open. "That's not true!"

"Yes it is." The Ravager curled his lips as it he was enjoying seeing Beast Boy's torment. "You're not as powerful as Raven, or as intelligent as Robin, you're not as innocent as Starfire or as strong as Cyborg. Where do you fit in the group? Ah yes the joker! Villains beware." He mocked.

Beast Boy felt a fire lit within him. "Shut up!" he roared. "Shut up and leave me alone!"

The Ravager shook his head. "I can't do that Logan." His expression became serious. "You're changing Logan. You're not a kid anymore. You're maturing."

"Are you saying I'm going to change?" Gar's mouth hung open. "Into what?"

The Ravager simply smiled. "What you were born to become. Tell me, didn't you ever wonder how you, a mere child, could have survived such a deadly disease when others could not?"

"My father save me." The mutter brought back the memories he had thought he had dealt with. _They're dead. Gone. Never coming back. _He took his eyes of the Ravager, only for a second, but that was all that was needed. Turning back to the window, Gar found only his reflection staring back. The Ravager had vanished….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It started with a fire.

At first Jericho didn't know where he was. The smoke didn't help. Blocking his mouth with his sleeve, he charged down the narrow corridor.

I don't even know where I'm going. He thought. Gasping for air he shoved two huge doors at the end of the corridor open. They revealed a wide courtyard. Immediately he dashed out, coughing hysterically. Collapsing upon the cement ground, Joey shut his eyes trying to focus on his breathing and make sense of what had just happened.

Azar!

She was still inside! Staggering to his feet, he scanned the burning wreckage. How did it start? Had she gotten out in time? Where was she? His mind was whirling. What am I to do? He debated going back inside, but decided against it. What good could I do? Jericho thought bitterly. I don't even know if she still in there….

The roar of the blaze held the boy memorised as he watched the building slowly rot away under the brilliant orange flames with no sign of Azar. He hovered between emotions, restricting his actions. How did the fire start? Accident? Intention? As Jericho searched for answers, he became away of a feeling of anxiousness within the pit of his stomach. _Move_, his brain seemed to be commanding. Obedience, he leapt across the terrace, just as a dark figure darted towards him. Joey had but seconds in which to inspect the mysterious attacker as she prepared her next attack.

A girl, quite tall, about his age, draped in dark green. She wore a black mask similarly to that of Robins, he noticed. But what stood out the most about her was her perfect white hair, tightly plaited down her back. With a series of graceful movements, the girl landed beside Jericho, a sliver blade pointed at his throat. He trembled, aware that he should attack her, but his body has frozen. Some things he just couldn't forget.

As the blade pierced his flesh, instincts took over. The girl was propelled away with a large shove. Seeing her struggle to her feet, Jericho attempted to kick the blade from her hand. As if she had foreseen the move, she dodged at the last second, tripping Jericho as she span her leg across the ground. Feeling the air pasting from his lungs, Joey looked up to see the girl positioning the dagger above his heart.

"Trust me, this isn't personal." There was something familiar about her voice. Strangely calm. But he could place where he had heard this before. His memories were disjointed, flowing into one another.

"Sure looks personal to me." The Ravager appeared from the shadows taking both the girl and Jericho by surprise. She paused mid motion of slaying Jericho. Enough time for the Ravager to tear across the pathway towards her, taking her down with one swift movement. There was cracking of bone as her body struck the pavement. There she lay, perfectly still. Jericho was too full of happiness to notice. As was his concern for Azar pushed far from his mind.

Grant!

Tears were welling up in his eyes as his arms clasped around the waist of his older brother. _I'm dreaming. I must be. But I don't care._

"There, there." Grant stroked the younger boys golden curls. "Its alright. Everything's going to be alright now that I'm here. C'mon. Lets take you home."

With mother?

Grant grinned as he took his brothers hand, casting one last pitiful glance at his fallen adversary. "No. To your real home of course. To Titans Tower."

-------------------------------

Done

Remember to review!

DIT

XXX


	5. Saturnine

Chapter Five

Saturnine.

The sun was beginning to fall below the rim of the tower. The glowing golden orb melted into the deep rooted darkness. Gathering shadows swarmed, creeping with a subdue relieve. Logan was engulfed. His expression darken with pained thoughts. His sight deadlocked upon the heaving city, dowsed in a bleak state of apathy. In the distance the low thunder of vehicles pulsated on the outskirts of the city. The strong city current surging gently. Nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing exceptional.

_So many people. So many, and I'm still on my own._

The boy sagged. Touching the tip of his brow lightly, he sensed the cool moisture travelling through his body. Pacing absolute. Fur tingled and twitched. The feverish pulsation. He felt his heartbeat rise. Logan bent down low, hand cupped over his face. Forehead pressing uncomfortably into his palms, pleading for the sensation to end. It refused, lingering over him like a reminder of the oncoming doom. A premonition. He knew it was coming.

_...and I'm on my own.._

_-----------_

The pain was blinding. It came it severe waves. She winced, biting down hard upon her lip, releasing warm blood into her mouth. She wouldn't cry out. It wouldn't do any good anyway. The more she screamed the worse her torture would become. Her father like to see her in pain. He said in the end it would make her stronger. A sneer. Underneath his act Rose Wilson knew her father gain some sadistic pleasure.

She hated him.

His sleek sinister laughed echoed above her. "You should have easily evaded my act. Disappointing my darling, I shall have to punish you." Rose closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, awaiting that fatal blow that would bring her into the dark abyss and away from him. She waited. But it never came. Peeping cautiously, her mouth hung open in a dry gasp. Her father was gone. He had seemingly vanished.

Her reaction had shocked Rose. Seemingly to have forgotten that she was still a young child, still dependent upon her father, she felt the sharp sense of abandonment. Hot tears leaked down her pale face. "Daddy." She sobbed lowly. "Daddy don't leave me." All the hatred she had carried over the years dissipated abruptly.

Rose awoke with a start. She hadn't had that dream in such a long time, that she had to wonder whether it held any significance. Instantly her sharp mind snapped back into focus. The room she resided in was unfamiliar to her. As she studied the contents in search of some clues, she gathered a very simplistic decor. The way of the warrior. Seeing as how she was still alive, Rose assumed they meant her no harm. Nevertheless, Rose knew it would be wise to be on edge. Tossing the bedding aside, she noticed her missing armour, replaced with slender white pj's. The wound she had received earlier that day had been cleaned, and care for, tenderly wrapped with a fine white dressing.

It was then the dark cloaked figure appeared beside her. Rose was startled unable to hide her sudden surprise as the figure had emerged from no where.

"It is alright my child. "A woman's husky voice. "You are safe. I mean you no harm." Gliding across the floor, she stood before great dreary drapes. As she tugged them open a fresh lightening floated the room. Then she paused for a moment, as if lost in the tranquil setting. Then she turned and faced the young girl.

"You're dressing needs to be changed, do you mind?"

Rose was still slightly stunned. But she knew couldn't refuse. "No. I don't."

Azar disappeared. Returning shortly with a large blue bowl filled with warm water. Kneeling down beside Rose's laid body, she carefully extended her arms, peeling off the old dressing. Silence endued as Azar completed her task. "There." The woman spoke with approval. "All done."

Rose had to admit it did feel better. "Thank you." Azar nodded and rose to leave.

"No, wait please," Rose whispered, her voice was thick with meekness. Her eyes fluttered, refusing to meet Azar's stern gaze. Her normal aggression had been stripped in the presence of this woman. She had been reduced to a humble child. It annoyed her. Made her feel weak. She badly wanted to launch an attack, only then would she feel whole again.

"You have never been beaten before, have you." It wasn't a question.

Rose shock her head soundly. Head buried under a float of brilliant white curls. Naturally so.

"Failure is no reason to be discouraged. Will you allow it to devour you or will you learn from your failure, and grow?"

"I don't know how." Rose sense the pressure in her voice. She was beginning to break down. Her body juddered with a violent spell. Her fists clutched tightly. "I never fail."

Having moved towards the child's bedside, Azar bent down low. She hand resting lightly on her shaken shoulder, delicately using her own power to devour the girl fragile emotions. It was true that man was bound to their emotions. Often allowing them to take control. A clear mind, ridden of useless emotions such as regret or guilt, would aid the girl far greater, enable her to see the greater picture more clearly. As the woman drank her frustration, she was suddenly and strangely reminded of Raven. The same tight glare, the same unwillingness to share herself with others. Azar fought back a smile.

Pushing back her hair, Rose fronted a look of confusion, but felt somehow this woman was responsible. "What did you do?"

"I used my ability, my unique gift to help you. You do not need such thoughts of bitterness if you are to over come the gathering storm."

"The gathering storm? What's that?"

"You should know." She return a mystical glare. "Your gift should enable you to know the truth."

"My gift? I don't have a gift."

"Oh but you do!" A wisp of excitement. " You have just neglected it. Had your father realised that you possessed such a gift, I suspect he would have taught you all about it."

Father. Rose flinched at the word. Azar seemed to notice, but said nothing. Instead she continued with absolute certain. "You see Rose Wilson, you inherited the gift of foresight from your father. The ability to predict the actions of others before they are unleashed. Pre-natural senses that would give you knowledge of the senses. Correct me if I am wrong, but there have been times in battle when you have pre -guess you opponents acts?"

"Yes." She paused. "Is that why I have been so successful?"

Azar nodded. "The organisation that you work for knew your father, and the likelihood that you would possess that same skills as him. So they took you and train you to kill." Her tone was grim with disapproval. "Made you an assassin. And yet they had no idea of how far you are from your father's abilities. They assumed you would gradually grow into your powers, but what you truly needed was a teacher."

Rose took in every word with a slow tickle of horror. Staring into Azars darken eyes, Rose could see those she had trusted for their true intentions. They would train her, prepare her for death. For killing those she have never known before. All a test. All getting her ready for the next. Then the true, the ultimate goal. Her father. To her he would have been a stranger, just another face in the crowd. And the icy bitterness that she would never have known what she would have done. She screw up her face in disgust. A silent conviction that she would have her revenge.

"What reasons did they give you for killing Jericho?" A tingle of curiosity.

"No real reason." Rose shrugged like it was nothing. " He was just another target."

----------------------------

It had been over a week since Slades attack. Robin was still on edge, as ever searching for answers. He hadn't been sleeping, but it didn't show. Starfire was gradually growing more concerned, and shut out as Robin grew increasing reclusive. Glumly she differed through the corridors seeking some mild amusement that might have taken her mind of being lovesick. She came to a halt outside of Raven's room. Unsure whether to knock or not. True Raven had changed slightly over the past few months, but she still treasured her privacy.

"Raven, may I come in?" The alien girl appeared strangely down. "I wish to engage with you in friendly conversation."

Raven eyes popped open. She gazed at her door, imagining Starfire standing at the other side, her downy face masked by a bleak expression. So unlike her. There was something on her mind, troubling Star's thoughts. Raven understood how sensitive Starfires people were when it came to there emotions, a small conversation would do her the world of good. Besides Raven guessed that it was about Robin anyway. After a moment, she relented. "Of course Star, close the door behind you."

Creeping into the other girls dark and dusty room, far the opposite to her own, Starfire plastered a fake smile upon her pump pink lips. "I am delighted so to see that you have made such a good recovery after Slade's vicious assault."

"Yeah." A slushy grin. "I'm glad too. But I don't think that's what you wanted to talk about, is it Star? You want to talk about Robin, right?

Starfire's face fell. But she didn't ask how Raven knew. "Yes. I am deeply troubled by his actions. He does not seem to want to let us in. Or me. It makes me feel sad when he excludes me. I wish that he were closer to me."

Raven watched Star hovering above her. Her head bent, rich red curls dripping over her beautiful face, concealing its radiance elegantly. She stiffed. How could Robin not know how Star was feeling?

"Have you told him this?"

"I try, but he never listens! Perhaps as Cyborg would say I am not saying it loud enough, yes?"

Star sighed. "I understand that he is busy with Slade… with you…" A ripple of jealousy. "I only wish that he would come to me. Robin should realise by now that he not alone. Not while he is a Titan."

She was right of course. Absolutely. Raven bowed her head. Perhaps it was time Robin stopped shouldering the entire teams responsibility. They were all in this together, were they not? She cast a long dreamy gaze over Starfires pallid appearance. Raven cleared her throat smoothly.

"If he won't listen, perhaps we should try an intervention?"

Starfire flashed a look of both confusion and slight fear. "What is a 'intervention'? Is it some form of punishment?"

Shaking her head gently, Raven managed to suppress a laugh. "No, not at all. It just where we all gathering and talk to Robin face to face about our concerns."

"Oh!" Starfire seemed to have brightened. Her eyes sparkled fainted hope. "And do you think that this would work, yes?"

Raven shrugged. "Not sure, buts its worth a try."

Instantly the alien had swung her arms around Raven's tight body. The soft warm of another against Raven still made Raven feel out of sorts.

"Thank you Raven." Starfire beamed, got up to leave but before she did, she added. "It is good to see you smile." With that she left.

Once submerged in darkness once more, Raven return to her book. She lingered between pages for a few moments, but found it impossible to concentrate. Why was that? She closed the book, stood and stretched her legs. The brief conversation with Star had disrupted her thoughts. Why? Why did they cause her so much discomfort?

_Because they reflect my own relationship?_

No, the half demon found herself pouting. Her conviction was ice clear. She had the one she loved, and he returned every inch of that love… didn't he? Yes, she was sure of it. But something had changed between them. Raven could feel it. A strange sort of dread clutched her. Like cold wet leaves clinging to her. A feeling she had once before…

The full horror came flooding back to her. She reached for her empty stomach but felt weighted by its hollowness. Dropping to the floor, she started weeping, unable to control it any longer.

This, their deceased child, was it all that had held them together?

The tears brought some relief. And some graduate that she could cry without the repercussions. She held her breathe, a sudden pang in her chest. She missed her child. Whilst trapped in this mist of sorrow she became aware of another presence in the room.

She was frozen. Her mouth dried. Her heart was thumping, pounding, it was on fire. She couldn't grasp her breathe.

_God no! It can't be. _

Her mind was in agony. Just turn around, she instructed herself. Just look and see that there is nothing there. Seized by a sudden stream of confidence, she turn to face her daemon.

----------

"Beast Boy, where have you been!" The robust Cyborg juddered towards Logan, a look of panic embedded within him disgruntle face.

The younger one gaze back with a unusual aloofness. "I was only on the roof."

"The roof?" Cyborg repeated. His eyes narrowed into a fine line. "Then why didn't you answer your communicator?" He waved his hands. "Whatever, it doesn't matter, we have to go." He swallowed. "Its Raven…she's been kidnapped."

"Oh." Logan whispered coldly. His eyes hit the floor. Raven. His heart skipped a beat just whispering her name. He felt himself warm, the deep indifferent lifting. Replaced with a heavy undercurrent of anger. "Where is she?" He demanded. "We have to save her!"

A sigh of relief from Cyborg. "Robin and Star are tracking her as we speak."

"Then what are we waiting for." The changeling morphed into a large green bird, grasping his friends board shoulders and lifted him into the air.

The Ravanger watched with a keen interest. Hidden from sight, he couldn't resist a coy smile. Tonight would be the night all changed. The Titans were about to get a brutal lesson in the game of life. One of which they might never recover from…

One could hope….

-------

SAVE SEASON SIX

DIT

XXX


End file.
